Laurel Tickles Sara For Revenge
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Laurel gets her tickle revenge on Sara.


**This story takes place during Season 2, Laurel gets jealous of her Sister's relationship with Oliver. So she decided to get some good old fashion tickle revenge.**

It was a normal day in the Arrowcave, Laurel was watching Star kiss Oliver. She couldn't stand seeing her sister, with the man she had dated so long before he got stranded on that island for 5 years.

She had missed both of them, but she never knew they had a thing for each other. It burn her up inside knowing that Oliver chose her little sister over her.

Laurel was gonna get her revenge, one way or the other. After they were done, Laurel asked Sara, if she wanted to spend the night. Sure she said I'd be glad to she said.

When they got to Laurel's apartment, they talked for hours and drank a lot of wine. Well Laurel you can sleep on the couch tonight, sorry it's the only thing I've got. It's fine Sara said, I just want to thank you for giving me a place to stay. Because I've been gone for 5 years just like Oliver.

Oh it's no problem, they both said goodnight and Laurel went to her room waiting for Sara to fall asleep. Laurel was gonna get her revenge, for her sister stealing Oliver away from her.

She waited for Sara to Fall asleep, then she tied her up and woke her up. Sara wait up sleeping beauty, why am I tied up she asked.

Oh you'll she in a minute she said, as she slowly ran her index finger down her foot. Sara began to smile, she was holding in a laugh. Come on Sara let it out, as she continued to run her finger up and down her foot.

Then Laurel used her long nails to her advantage, and started tickling the soles of her feet. Sara couldn't take it anymore, and she started laughing. laurel what are doing, getting my revenge she said.

Revenge revenge for what she asked very confused, you know why she said as she continued her tickle assault on Sara's poor ticklish feet.

No I don't ahahaahhhaa know ahhaaahaaa she said laughing, you stole Oliver away from me. Now I'm getting my revenge, no ahhhaahahhaa you better stop she commanded, your in no position to be making commands she said.

Now I can make this stop if and only if, you stop seeing Oliver. Never she said I'll never stop seeing Oliver, you leave me no choice, you kept tickling her sister's, poor ticklish feet.

All Sara could do was beging for it to stop, at this point. please aahhhhhhaahha make it stop, You know how to make it stop she said. as she continued her ticklish assault.

Now tell me where else is my little sister ticklish, I'll never tell you she said. I'll find it out in a minute, you might as well tell me sis. Then she started using her long nail to tickle her sister belly button. Laurel's hand went round and round, still no response.

Sara was trying her best not to laugh, but eventually it became to much for her as she began to laugh. Then Laurel got a naughty idea, she stared to lick her belly button. Then Laurel went and got a tool to use to tickle her sister, she got a feather.

As she started to tickle her, this time she laughed right away. She had no fight left. Laurel kept moving the feather left and right inside her belly botton. "Ahhhhaaahaaa Laurel make it stop please, Laurel ignored her sisters pleas and kept tickling her poor ticklish bellybutton."

"Then she said tell me sis are you armpits ticklish, she got no response?" I'll take that as a yes then, as she started tickling her armpits, she burst out into a fit of laughter once again.

You know how to stop it she said, never she said then you leave me no choice. What choice Sara asked confused, she saw Her sister take out a hair brush. No Sara said please no, nooooooooo aahhhhaaa please stop she said as she felt the hairbrush tickling her poor ticklish feet.

Then Laurel got another naughty idea, she started tickling in between her toes. She started to chuckle,

Then she cured her toes up so Laurel couldn't get to them.

Now come On Sara don't be like that, I'll just have to open you toe back up again. "How Sara said you can't?" "Oh but I will Laurel said smirking, Laurel grabbed her feather and tickled her sole again." Sara's toes opened right back up, now see that's better, then she her feather and tickled in between her toes.

"Oh what's wrong The Black Canary can't take, a little tickle punishment she said smirking?" I thought The Black Canary was suppose to be tough.

"Fuck you she said, hey that no way to talk to you sister. You'll pay for that, as she got baby oil, and put it on her feet." What's that Sara asked? Oh this should just make your feet super ticklish.

What she said ahahahhhahhhahahhaa ahhhhhahaaaaaahaha please make it stop, I already told you how to stop it.

Ok ok fine I'll stop seeing Oliver, just please stop the tickling. Laurel stoped her brutal ticklish assault on her feet, good Laurel said that's all I wanted. She united her and the hugged it out, Sara apologized for stealing Oliver away from her.

They were on good terms again, or so Laurel thought. Sara wasn't a type of person to let this go, she was plotting her revenge on her big sister.

 **The End**

 **Well that was my story hope y'all enjoyed, please review to let me know if you like it. Also tell me if you want to see Sara get her tickle revenge.**


End file.
